


Baby Tentas (Title Still Pending)

by PRabbit



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, baby tenta - Freeform, baby tentaspy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRabbit/pseuds/PRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the continuation of the Tenta Intro story of mine also posted here: Sniper and the tenta Spy have little baby tentas together. Their adventures continue, now laden with cute little tentas and the dangers they face in a world where they must hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A long way from where he parked his van, the Sniper walked down a steep incline marred with loose rocks. Miles away from the base in the red, sand blasted wastelands sat a scar in the ground. Flanked by tall stone formations the hole carved itself along the ground while at the same time probing deeper. Creeks and the larger river converged here, picking up ground water and depositing a healthy amount of life in the area. It was that life that held the Sniper’s interest.

A blade mark ran along a far wall half way down. He had come here many times befor,e for the fishing proved relaxing and the spoils better than the meager dinners at the base. Funny that the underground cove would prove to have such a diverse purpose. Footing proved difficult but he eyed the marks he left, making sure not to overturn a loose boulder or get caught up in a mud slide. For the most part, hard rock met his steps but silt had collected, making fast movement treacherous.

Soon the cave narrowed into a thin path about 100 meters long. Again it expanded, larger than before, with towering ceilings dripping from water held just above. Below sat a pool, five feet at its deepest, as it sprawled among smoothed chunks of rock and clinging plant life. Even before stepping out into the open, he heard splashes and squeaks, a smile forming on his face.

Small tentaspies, naked as the day they had been born, clawed and wrestled in the shallow part of the water. Others swam effortlessly, only to pop out and surprise a resting one. Six in total, they played and fed in privacy, guarded by their father who was relaxing near the back of the cave. As soon as the Sniper came into view, every last one scurried into the water, seeking shelter with in the confines of the larger tentaspy’s tentacles. Frightened eyes glanced out.

“Ah. That was disappointing.”

Sensing the panic about him, the father woke up and turned. Teeth bared in a grin for he knew exactly who it was.

“Good morning, mon amour.”

Children in tow, the tentaspy glided through the water toward the waiting Sniper. tentacles reached out half way there, until their suckers embraced the man, pulling him against his dripping suit. Kisses painted the Sniper’s neck.

“I have meesed you.”

The baby tentas remained hidden behind their guardian, watching the display with confusion. Once in a while, a braver one would venture forth but soon cowered back into the water with his brothers.

“Oi missed yah too.”

Their lips embraced before pulling back. The tentaspy smirked but the Sniper did not. His partner took notice, running a clawed finger down his cheek. 

“What ees ze matter?”

Holding the same dreary expression, the Sniper looked down at the cowering little tentas and gave a sigh. 

“They’re afraid of me.”

tentacles wound themselves further around his waist. The hand that caressed his face moved to his shoulder, pulling him closer. 

“Do not worry. Zhey just ‘ad a little scare the other day. A Scout found his way down ‘ere, and shot at the water before running off.”

“What?” The Sniper’s eyes grew wide.

A coiled tentacle rose holding in its grasp a baby tentaspy who clung to his father’s face. After giving an affectionate nuzzle, the spy continued.

“I chased zee bastard off. Only damage was on zhis leetle guy.” He gestured to a missing tentacle half way up. 

Instinctively the Sniper reached ou,t only to have his empathy shot down by a hiss. He frowned at the child and put his hands down.

“Wot do we need to do?”

The baby tenta was set back in the water.

“Zhere ees little concern. Many ‘inding places ‘here. And zhe wound will regenerate”

“Ah bloody hell.” Reaching behind his neck, the Sniper scratched himself. “I feel loike yer doin all the work, mate.”

He soon found his chest flush against the Spy’s. After a quick peck his lover chuckled.

“Zis ees nothing like a human child. Sure zhere are six of zhem, but our children are very clever.” After another kiss he continued. “All I have been doing ees protecting zhem, teaching zhem what is good to eat.”

“Oi just wish Oi could be more help.” His voice trailed off.

Slithering back into the pool, the Spy shook his head. Small tentacles released their hold on his own full-sized ones as the babies dispersed into the water ,while making sure to keep close to their father. Though they witnessed the friendly display between the two adults, their perception of the Sniper reeked of fear.

“’Ow long are you staying today, dear?”

“As long as Oi can, of course. Probably stay the noight.”

The adult tentaspy descended into the water. Just before his head submerged he brought a clawed hand up, beckoning.

“Zhen come on in. Zhe water’s fine.”

Excited to finally spend some time with his family, the Sniper stripped down his boxers. Leaving his clothes on a dry rock, he eased into the pool. Small shapes flittered about him, little tentas chasing small fish, only to see his legs and jet away. Soon the group piled back behind the spy. Eager tentacles coiled around the Sniper’s now bare chest. Soft kisses from dozens of suction cups teased the now faltering man. He moaned, leaning in for a lick before halting.

“Uh. Should we be doin’ this infront of the kids?”

His lips were met halfway, finishing what he had started.

“Eef zhey see us acting so friendly towards each other, zhey will see you are ‘armless.”

The Sniper looked down and sure enough the children fanned out, watching the second embrace of their guardian with the stranger. He reached a hand out but they fled again. A long sigh.

“Oi was with em when they were born. I held them and they clung to my fingers. Now I can’t even git close.” 

Another sigh. He pulled back feeling his gut twist from the reactions of his own kids.

“Now don’t be like zhat. Zhey really ‘ad a ‘orrible scare. Probably terrified of anything with real legs, hon hon.”

The Sniper was not laughing. He watching the baby tentas swim nervously around the spy.

“Come here, bushman.”

With reluctance the Sniper waded into the welcoming arms of his lover. A gloved, clawed hand extended, with a baby tentaspy clutching the palm. The small calamari looked up with big eyes

“Here, take ‘im.”

He cupped his hands under the Spy’s. The baby tenta remained clinging to his father, not understanding the exchange. With the Sniper’s fingers so near the safety of the claws, he felt it necessary to explore the strange man that came into the cave. First tiny tentacles poked at wet skin. Enjoying the warmth, the kid arched his body down allowing more of his dextrous limbs to wrap around the Sniper’s hand. A chirp. The smell of his dad kept him feeling safe as he curled on the wrist, sniffing each digit.

Eyes widening the little tenta crawled up the Sniper’s arm squeaking at every inch. After making it to the elbow, he looked up, both happy no harm had become of him and wondering who was this person he recognized. Underneath his brothers swam in lazy circles glancing up. Some felt concern for their fellow tenta but curiosity overcame this. 

“Hey little guy.”

The Sniper cooed at the small creature, bringing up his other hand. The tenta twitched with a skree at the approaching shape. tentacles squeezed on the arm before letting up. He reached up to grab the closest finger, bringing it to his chest so every tentacle could participate in the probing. Happy with the result, the tenta squirmed up the Sniper’s other arm until meeting his face. The two stared at each other until a proud squeak was made, followed by a cuddle against the Sniper’s stubbled chin. He smiled wider than he ever had in a long while.

“What deed I tell you?”

The Sniper let the lil tyke rest on his shoulder and grinned down at the Spy.

“Oi feel much better now.”

A snicker. “Well ‘old on to your hat.”

After observing their brother getting gently handled and petted, the rest of the tentas began swirling around the Sniper’s legs. Some began to climb, until all of them scampered up sniffing and chirping. In the end he was left laughing, as their small tentacles tickled his body. One perched on his shoulder, while others remained interested in his lack of octopi parts. In the end he fell to his knees, hands spread in the water at his acceptance.

“See mon amour? Zhey remember you.” The Spy approached, claws warping around his lover’s waist. tentacles followed suit, teasing a cheek and removing his hat.

Mimicking their larger father, the small tentas nuzzled his face and played in his hair. A pinch on his stomach caught his attention, joining with another on his arm then neck. At first he assumed the Spy was being rough. His eyes looked down to spot his children nibbling on his flesh.

“Erm, they aren’t gonna bite me are they?”

He cupped his hands on one of the gnawers and watched it shift from his side to bearing fangs at his thumb.

“Ah. Yes zhey will.”

Tentacles reached up to calm some of the perpetrators, but they did not catch all of them.

“Ow! Hey!”

The Sniper pulled the biter off his shoulder with a dull plop from suction cups not willing to leave. No blood but those little teeth hurt.

“Zhey nip at me as well. More tasting zhen trying to eat.”

He leaned in, his own fangs bared presenting a far greater threat. Points dug into the Sniper’s neck just enough to cause a moan. Afterwards a tongue gave the area a loving stroke.

“You should see zhem ravage the fish I catch for zhem.”

He ended with a chuckle at his lover’s tense state. From behind his glasses, the Sniper exhaled at the touch.

“Oi’m alright with it. Long as they don’t do it to me.”

Water flowed around him. Gradually his body listed toward the Spy, pulled by enthusiastic limbs into hungry suckers. Each muscle shuddered, then tightened around supple skin. The little tentas leaped off the Sniper as tentacles dragged him onto dry land, then to small, separate pool. A dead bird was tossed in offering and in distraction. Happy stomachs swarmed around the sinking carcass.

“Zhey will not. But I might,”

Writhing tentacles on all sides, the Sniper leaned in for a kiss only to feel the force of his horny Spy driving his tongue against his. Coils tightened and he soon found himself right back to the first day they met.


	2. Chapter 2

Lulled to sleep by the long passions of his lover, the Sniper awoke on his back, half submerged in the pool. Limbs sore he stretched his legs and reached for his glasses. The familiar chill of waking up in water seemed absent but so were loving tentacles cradling him against the rocks. Opening his eyes he stared up at the dripping ceiling only to get a splash straight on his face.

“Bugger all!”

Involuntary reaction brought his torso up and his hands attempting to clean his eye. His fingers never got that far. Instead they touched slippery skin. He nearly slapped the odd material off if not for the feeling of little tentacles wiggling all around. Clearing his vision he glanced down. A small tentaspy coiled in his cupped hand looking happy at the consciousness of his dad. The other five gave yawns while showing each pair of their tiny, deadly teeth.

The Sniper gave a short laugh at his situation. He had worried about them not accepting him but during his nap each curled next to him keeping warm and safe. Still sleepy, the tentas nuzzled in further, some glancing up with a squeak.

“Well hello there, luvs.”

He brought his arms up, collecting each up. Now awake they crawled around giving affectionate cuddles while chirping increased. The Sniper watched them roll around making their way to his face there they poked and squeed. Now all six were at his chin squeaking.

“What’s wrong? You blokes hungry?”

As if understanding the final word, they squirmed and rose in volume. Rising, the Sniper caught any fallers in his arms and carried them to the larger pool. Some leaped off and began swimming circles around him.

“So where’s your daddy, hmm?”

First time alone with his children, the Sniper felt unsure. He had never raised a human baby let alone the tiny half humans he found himself taking care of alone. Glancing around the cavern he noticed a wet trails leading further in. In the back of his mind he hoped the Spy would return soon. Teeth pierced his finger.

“Ow! Not again!”

The instigator fell from his hand into the water, swimming out of sight. The remaining three clung to his shoulder. Across his neck they wrestled, eyes wide and tentacles lashing out. They clawed at each other, rolling until falling down as a tentacle ball into the water. One shrieked at being bitten and retreated only to be attacked again.

“Oi!”

Watching the fight, the Sniper bent down and picked up both the hurt tenta and his attacker to his chest. A small trickle of purple blood flowed down his wet skin. Giving a thankful hug, the damaged tenta pawed the Sniper wanting nothing more but to stay with in the warm confines of his hands. Scared green eyes filling with tears watched the other.

“Don’t bite yer brother!”

The other scrunched up his body at the Sniper’s harsh tone. At length he let out a low squeak and looked down at the water. Sorrow filled his face and he gave a shy glance to his kin, adding another chirp.

Smiling, the Sniper leaned down and released them back into the pool.

“Good now play noice.”

He took a seat to observe the tentas. Their small shapes flitted here and there, chasing fish a fraction of their size. Despite their already considerable speed the fish could outrun them. Compromising, some chased the tiny fish into a crevice of an awaiting sibling. The resulting meal was then shared or stolen away only to be fought over. The Sniper marveled at how clever they appeared. One by one the fish disappeared with no others willing to migrate to the tenta filled waters.

With no snacks left, the little guys began to hassle the Sniper. He frowned, hoping the fish would at least satisfy them for a bit. Normally he’d bring his fishing gear and have a nice quiet evening with the Spy. Cursing he realized he’d have to climb all the way out to his van and even then he had not seen a good catch. He bent down.

“Sorry lil guys. Oi can’t leave yah alone to go get some food.”

They swarmed around his stretched out hand hoping for a treat, but soon scowled back into the water. Feeling bad, the Sniper scooped up a pair and began petting them. A nice distraction, the two squeaked at the attention while others swam over for their own share. He grinned at them climbing up his shoulders and coiling their small tentacles around his arms and fingers.

A happy sigh. The Sniper felt proud that his kids accepted him despite not being half octopus. That and he felt able to handle them on his own. Still worry churned with in. Where was the Spy?

The high pitched squeaks sounded near to real words as the tentas played on him. He gently scooped one up who stared at him with an excited grin.

“Has Spy taught yeh to talk yet?”

“Squeep!” tentacles squeezed his fingers.

“Can you say daddy? Daddy?”

“Screeeedy!”

Below the others joined in all mouthing the near English they heard above.

“Heh. Close enough Oi guess.”

A sound caught his ear; the scuffling of a loose stone being knocked down an incline. He rose, waiting to see the Spy slither around the corner. Instead a Scout bumbled into view a twisted look on his face.

“What the heck is going on down here?”

He pointed his scatter gun at the first soul he spotted, the half naked Sniper. Luckily the bumbling youth in his cockiness did not notice several small tentspies retreating into the water to hide behind their human father.

“I always thought you were sick but not like this. Moron.”

Cocking his gun the Scout grinned and took more steps toward his target. Splashing around the edge of the pool caused a jerk in his aim but for the most part he stayed pointed on the Sniper. Hands up and eyes narrowed, the Australian began to move close hoping to snatch the gun away. Nothing else mattered, only the chance to save his children. 

“Git out of here, you brat.”

“Me?” The Scout turned to look behind him, face returning with a grin. “Yer coming back to the base with me yah freak.” He paused, thrusting his weapon out. “Dead or alive.”

“Now jus’ hold on there, mate.” A Scout alone in an unfamiliar territory posed little threat to him but the thought of those charged in his care pushed him forward.

“Stop moving, dickface.”

He soon found the barrel pointed directly at his face. Hands rising higher, he edged as near as he could before instinct screamed to halt.

“Good. Now I can see you are not armed. So hands on yer head and turn around. I wanna see every move you make.”

He obeyed, turned around fully before facing the intruder. Face pressed into a scowl.

“You should piss off yah brat.”

“Heh! Why should I do that? Look what I found! A stupid Sniper out in the open.”

Slow footsteps closing the gap between the two. The Sniper kept the pointless conversation up as a distraction.

“Yeah yah found my fishing spot, mate. Congrats.”

“Keep it silent, yah gross geezer.” Drawing closer himself, the Scout kept his aim steady on the chest just waiting for the Sniper to make a move.

“Foine, Just take me in if that’s all yah want.”

A grin. “Yeah! Listen to me! I am the one giving orders here!” 

The prospect of running into a Sniper with no weapon, no kukri, started to go the Scout’s head. So much so he did not hear the faint slipping of slick flesh behind him. Now it was too late. A chill pricked the skin of his ankles, crawling up with great speed. He flinched, gun rising, finger tensing. A blast echoed in the cavern. Hot metal pierced the Sniper’s left shoulder, throwing him back though not off balance. He clutched the wound, hoping that the loss of blood did not impede his mission. Lurching forward he reached out for the gun only to be impaled by more bullets. Arm gutted his fingers wrapped around the hot barrel, tearing it from the Scout’s grip. With a clang the weapon fell against stone and water.

“What the crap is this?”

When teeth began to carve into his back the Scout shrieked. He recoiled further when his gun slipped from his fingers. Left with no other option he reached for the bat in his bag. A few feet away the Sniper watched as his children made their way up the Scout’s frame, biting and clawing the entire way. While one could faintly manage, all six swarmed as a single force drawing blood and goring every tender area they came across.

Screaming erupted followed by the inevitable collapse of the Scout onto the wet ground. He convulsed as the small tentas tore into him, hunger and anger driving their small fangs. The loud din that ripped through their sanctuary had only frightened them for a moment. Understanding the source, they gripped and coiled wanting to crush the life out of the maker. Muscles tightened then spasmed, letting cold stone embrace gored flesh.

The Sniper stood on the sidelines, observing his gentle children butcher a Scout alive. Blood splattered upward and around, as screams attempted to portray the feeling of being eaten alive. In the end the Scout flailed his last, lying still on the cold ground. Blood mixed with the Sniper’s own, and he began to realize the dizzying effects. Glancing up at the feasting tentas he stumbled back to the pool. Pain-stricken eyes focused on his jacket which seemed more than a mile away now.

“Bloody Scout.”

He cursed, falling to his knees half way to the shore. Blood oozed into the water, fanning out as ink from a squid. Eyes widened. Both his and the tentas. Now full with lean meat they returned to the water, a pool filled with blood. In a panic the Sniper shimmied up the far wall ,expecting them to latch onto his wound in a frenzy. All approached, sniffed and tasted the sweet scent in the water. The closest poked his gashes, curious as to why the delicious sign of a meal emanated from their friend. Swimming around, they hesitated to touch or to leave, poking small heads up to glance at the faltering Sniper.

Chest heaving, the Sniper crawled along the edge until hand met shore. He halted; own blood pressure begging for a rest. Soft prods directed his gaze downward. Tiny concerned looks crowded him, huddling around his injury yet not knowing what to do. Some chirps sounded, but for the most part none had seen such pain from a friend before. Even if they did, the problem found a solution in an older and wiser figure. Clinging, they guarded their protector with fierce vigilance.

With a spinning brain, the Sniper pulled himself a few feet from his dried clothes. No other material present that could serve as bandage. His body closed down mere meters from his goal. Snorting, he knew he could muscle through but trauma said otherwise. Giving in to a pause he lay on loose soil, chest rising and falling. Tiny fingers pawed at his torso.

“Lil guys just, just let daddy rest alright?”

Tender poking met the area around his deepest wound. At first he grimaced then gave in, glad his kids understood the importance of not stripping his bones of flesh. His hand stretched out for his jacket but fell short. Exhaling hard he prepared for another advance. Before reopening his eyes soft fabric touched his hand. He looked up to see the tentas dragging his wardrobe to him. Suction cups gripped the ground and acted as an anchor as each heaved together like a mini conveyor belt. His finger finally wrapped around cloth and he brought it to his shoulder.

“Heh, so clever.”

With great pressure he wrapped up his shoulder, moving to other wounds torn open from scatter gun bullets. Though his shirt had been torn up, he lay on the silt covered ground victorious. Eyes staring up at the same dripping ceiling he saw when he woke up, the Sniper sighed, relaxing after a fun little exercise. Warmth gathered as each little tenta nuzzled around him.


	3. Chapter 3

A handful of minutes later the tentaspy returned, slinking over rocks into the main pool.

“Ello darlings I am home! And I brought some f—”

Seeing his wounded lover surrounded by concerned tentas he abandoned his news and dove. Waves crashed against the pool’s confines as he rushed over.

“Mon amour! What ‘appened? Are you alright?”

Still dazed from loss of blood the Sniper looked up weakly but with a smile on his face.

“Yah just a bit flustered, is all. Our li’l champs deserve all the credit though.”

Eyes narrowing the Spy glared down at his children, claws tensing.

“You naughty brats!”

The elevated tone caused all the tentas to flinch and hide behind the Sniper. The adult’s tentacles rose up, threatening to snatch each and every one.

“’Ow? ‘Ow could you ‘urt your own father?”

A hand shot out grabbing the closest coiling appendage.

“Oi mate! Relax. They protected me. Killed that bloody pest over there.”

With his other hand the Sniper pointed. Following the line of the fingerless glove, the Spy saw the body of a gored and torn open Scout soaking in a puddle of blood. His scowl faded into a grin.

“Well well. It seems zhey have made their way up to sweeter meats. And what perfect prey to practice on!”

Offering his arms out to his frightened children, the Spy smiled wider, fangs showing.

“Hon hon hon! Did my darlings enjoy their feast?”

He continued to laugh in his trademark way, tentacles caressing both the Sniper and the still nervous tentas. Once feeling the tender embrace they crawled out happy and one began to emulate his father.

“Hon hon hon!”

He chirped much more higher pitched, and more quickly. Soon all the others joined in, creating a chorus of squeaking spy laughs. The Sniper and Spy looked at each other right before falling over from sheer amusement. tentacles writhed around as if laughing themselves, pulling the Sniper close. After catching their breaths they lay together in the water, watching the kids dart about from the exuberance.

Some flung themselves out of the water still mimicking the laughter, only to land on a shoulder or tentacle and dive back under. Happy to see their father return they swarmed around the gift he dropped after surveying the scene.

Tiny teeth nibbled on the large wounded fish, but in the end closed. Small shapes circled in the water returning to the adults to commence their previous frolicking and climbing.

“Oi guess they’re not hungry.”

The Spy massaged an eager shoulder. “Would you be after zhat, cher?”

Instead of a snarky answer, the Sniper flinched at a sudden spike of pain from his wound. Having rested in relative stillness the sudden activity brought more blood oozing from under his makeshift bandage. A stifled grunt escaped his lips.

“Ah! I am sorry.” A few gentle tentacles coiled near, gingerly probing the area for any signs of serious injury. “Shall I fetch you a medikit?”

Cracking his back, the Sniper nuzzled against a tentacle loosely coiled around his neck.

“Nah. Just sore from laying here so long.” His head gestured toward the exit for his arms remained preoccupied with chirping tentas. “Gotta kit in my van, jus’ gotta walk back up.”

The Spy turned fully facing the man. More limbs joined in to cradle his hurt little darling. “Are you sure you can make it? Eet looks bad to me.”

A soft kiss on the forehead hovering down to lips. “Don’t worry yer head, spook. May look bad but ain’t infected. Blood loss sure, mate, but once Oi get home it’ll be roight as rain.”

Crawling up his shirt a baby stuck his tiny suckers on his neck and snuggled into his stubble. As a reward the Sniper gave it a pat and continued.

“’Sides, Oi gotta go back there anyhow.” He leaned in kissing the Spy’s neck despite the squeaking kid on his shoulder. “Unless yah don’t want me to stay tonoight.” The youngin’ happily assumed that his tenta daddy and legged daddy liked each other very much. He gave a happy cheer as they kissed with passion. 

“Non, mon amour.” tentacles slithered themselves under arms and between legs. “I would very much enjoy eet eef you stayed.”

“Oy there mate.” The Sniper pulled away but did not get far. Tangled in his lover’s appendages he only managed a foot of distance between them. “Don’t start this now. Oi should go now an’ get it over with.”

With a sigh the tentaspy released his hold. “Very well, bushman. Be sure to come back soon.”

Luckily the Sniper’s legs were not damaged, only his shoulder. Regardless it took a bit of effort to crawl out of the pool. Once on dry land he turned back and gave a brief wave before returning to his trek.

“Oh mon ami. You might want to come back.”

“Spook.” He rolled his eyes. “Oi told you let me get what Oi need from the van first.”

He heard the Spy snicker. “Non. You ‘ave a stowaway.”

After seeing his lover’s amused expression, the Sniper glanced at his back as best he could. The baby tenta that had clung on his shoulder had not slid off when he rose from the water. Instead he had slid down and nestled himself in the small of his back. Sensing his detection, the little guy squeaked and moved to jump off. With no water below he instead shifted down to the pit of the Sniper’s knee, confused. A long squeak sounded as he clung.

“Aw lil guy, come ‘ere.”

The tenta welcomed the warm sanctuary of the Sniper’s hands. His courage returned and he climbed up to his old perch on the shoulder, looking out toward the recesses of the cave. Though he and his siblings had explored on dry land, their journeys never ventured far and the Sniper’s easy steps and encouraging presence prompted more excited squeaks.  
Another sign of admiration and love. Having earlier today endured the sight of his own children fleeing from him, the Sniper grinned at his new buddy wriggling on his shoulder.

“Scree!” Peering ahead up the passage the tiny tenta pointed. “Screedy!”

“Wanna come with me, mate?”

Turning to answer the tenta waved its arms.

“Screedy! Sneeep! Screedy! Screedy!”

“Oy! Spoi! Moind if I take him with me fer the quick trip?”

The Spy contemplated, floating up and down in the water among the other kids.

“I suppose. But what on earth is ‘ee chirping about? I ‘cannot say I ‘ave ‘eard zhat one before.”

Blushing, the Sniper pet the rider on his shoulder. 

“Oh. Ah, when you were gone Oi tried tah teach em to say ‘daddy.’ Oi guess that’s what came out.”

“Screedy!”

In impatience the tenta clung under his dad’s chin, poking at his mouth.

“Ha! Oh cher.” The spy picked a few up himself in his claws. “I am impressed. I ‘ave been trying to teach zhem to say ‘papi’ for weeks.”

Inside the claws, all squeaked. Chuckling, the Sniper made his way out of the cavern to the sound of a different word trying to be pronounced.

“Apeee! Apeeee! Addddeee!”

“So, li’l mate.” Climbing over some rocks the Sniper brought a hand up to check his passenger. “Yah promise to be good for yer old ‘screedy?”

“Scree, scree! Screedy!”

As they moved through the tunnel and out into ground level he could feel the small tentacles cling tighter to his collar and neck. Every inch of ground and wall held a foreign smell. Other animals, the lack of the friendly presence of his fathers and less water, brought the adventurous tenta down to a frightened child. Shaking, he let out a wavering cry.

“S-s-sc-screeeeedy!”

They paused for a break, the Sniper feeling a bit light headed. Half way there he felt confident his stamina would not falter and instead decided to give his guest time to acclimate.

“Shhh it’s ok.” His hands cupped over the intimidated tenta. Tentacles clung as they were brought in front of the Sniper’s face. “Wow yer already feeling pretty dry. Don’t worry we’re almost there.”

Since the halt the small tenta had begun looking about. If left fully isolated he would be lost and terrified, but he knew his dad would not do that. Now in safe hands, he sniffed the air, looking at every curve and crack on the ceiling. A small trickle of water flowed from the top of the incline where blinding light shone. Scant patches of moss and lichen grew on the walls. Is this where screedy lives?

“Ready to go again?”

“Squip!”

Rising from the ground in the palms of the Sniper, the tenta looked around but mainly ahead. His tenta father never took them this far, only to different parts of the cave. Were there even other places besides the cave? More suited for seeing in the dark than dealing with straight sunlight, the baby shielded himself from the blinding rays.

“Here we are!”

The Sniper held the tenta out to let him survey his camper parked near the entrance to the cave. He immediately gave a frightened chirp and crawled up the arm and into the Sniper’s shirt. All the light, strange odors and dry heat combined with some large, mysterious object in front of him left the tenta trembling.

“Woah hey! Aw Oi’m sorry.” His arms folded to comfort while heading toward the door of his van. “This moight have been a bad idea li’l mate.” Opening the door he stepped in, making sure to shut it securely. “Let’s get yah some water.”

Still cuddling the tenta, the Sniper went into a cupboard and took out a bowl. Not large enough to fully contain the kid, it would still suffice for a refreshing dip. After filling to bowl from his small sink, he set it down in the middle of his table. In a few moments he cleaned the clutter leaving the space bare and reached in to free the tenta’s suction cups from his chest.

“Here yah go. We’ll head back soon.”

The tenta adhered to fingers not wanting to leave his daddy but when the Sniper submerged both his hand and the tenta he dropped in to the water. Being young, he had dried out much faster than his adult father and enjoyed the cool, fresh feel of dampness once again on his body. With a few splashes and a drink he looked around, having not witnessed their entrance. A bit cluttered, the Sniper’s van provided enough space for the man as well as his gear. Every object looked brand new. The little guy gave another nervous squeak, fearing he would be left here in this shallow bowl.

A hand came down to comfort and he nuzzled it with a purr. In a flash he slithered out of the water to the edge of the table, leaping off before the Sniper’s panicked dive could catch him.

“Oi!”

No splat hit the floor, only a few drops of water. The tenta stuck to the bottom and made his way to a leg then down.

“Well you got brave, all of a sudden!”

Once on the ground he grabbed the nearest object, a fork, and started to nibble on it. Still attempting to snatch the bugger from the floor, the Sniper leaned down only to be evaded again. He grumbled as he watched wet tentacles disappear under his cot.

“Now come on! That ain’t fair!”

Kneeling he reached his arm under blindly only to bump his damaged shoulder. 

“Bloody hell!”

With a sigh the Sniper fetched a torch and pointed it under. A tooth-filled smile shone back, the owner half buried under a blanket and some dirty laundry.

“Screeeeeeee!!”

“Come on lil mate, come on out.”

In another fruitless effort the Sniper reached under only to feel the tenta zoom by his arm and back into the room. Every foot it scooted, it chirped and squeaked. The urge to sniff it all, taste it all and grab, it was too much. From the floors to the ceiling it smelled like his dad. He gets to explore where screedy lives! Fear all but conquered by the heavy, comforting scent of the Sniper, the tenta skittered from corner to corner, pawing and gnawing.

The Sniper gave up chasing after a while and sat near the table to watch. Head spinning from the acrobatics he dragged the medikit out and started preparing an injection, all the while eyeing the frantic shape flitting back and forth.

Dashing up to a shirt the tenta crawled under it, and then tossed it to the side to then scurry up a cabinet, go inside and roll around with a can of soup. Every new item caused him to squeak in happiness. Small fangs clung on wood and metal and glass. Letting out a sigh of relief, the Sniper let the warm, flesh-patching fluids fix his damaged muscles. Just in time as well. He shot up out of the chair and snatched the baby away from the kukri he had dragged out of its sheath.

“Alroight mate, calm down.”

Plopping the tenta down in his lap he watched the baby time and time again try to crawl away. Each time he almost succeeded, but a hand pushed him back. At length the combination of furious movement and time spent out of water caused the baby to soon flump on the Sniper’s legs nuzzling up to petting fingers.

“Squip...”

The effect from the medikit brought the Sniper new strength, but much more needed to be done before he could return. Rising he returned the tired tenta to the bowl and walked over to a small closet. 

“Let’s see, where did Oi leave this thing.”

Slumped in the water the tenta washed his face and took another drink. As soon as the Sniper turned away he crawled off the table again. While on the floor the world seemed so big unlike living in a pool of water. Looking up he sniffed and saw the door.

After finding the rolled up mattress he stored the Sniper returned and noticed the empty bowl.

“Piss!”

In a panic he searched the room turning to the door. Nothing. Spinning around he dug through cabinets, looking in the sink and by the window.

“Screedy?”

The soft squeak came from behind. Whirling around for the final time the Sniper saw the tenta curled up in a ball on the pillow of his bed. Sharp little teeth displayed as it yawned, cuddling in deeper, enjoying the smell of his dad and the soft fabric. 

“Heh, guess yah wore yourself out.”

Walking over he pulled the blanket up and covered the sleepy kid with tenderness. He watched him close his eyes and grip the edge of the covers with a few tentacles and a purr. Happy all had calmed down the Sniper finished packing for his sleep over.

Long tentacles twisted in the pool, coiling out at each shape that darted by. Relaxing with the rest of the children, the Spy held one in his claws inspecting the hurt tentacle. The others wore them selves out with swimming and leaping and climbing over their jungle gym of a father. After an hour they gathered, chirping with wide, concerned eyes. The Spy looked down, tentacles herding them to his lap then wrapping around for warmth and protection.

“Sorry my leetle ones. Sniper will bring your brother back soon.” He extended a hand and pet them. “I know you miss ‘im.”

Foot steps rang again wet rocks. All eyes turned glowing with eagerness as the Sniper entered.

“’Allo mon amour.”

With a smile the Spy slithered up to the shore to help with the load his lover carried. The babies all followed squeaking out with joy. Some climbed out to cling to the Sniper’s legs.

“Sorry ‘bout the wait.” 

The cot was laid out in front of the water, while the Spy took the box of clothes and other amenities. tentacles out, he reached up for the sleeping tenta on the Sniper’s head.

“Did ‘ee give you any trouble?”

“Oy. Plenty.” He smiled as the kid was lowered into the water where he woke up, only to curl up into a tentacle. “But was fun.”

All six tentas rose into the air then back into the water, hauled away from the Sniper’s feet into the pool. There each received their own guardian tentacle that coiled around them keeping them warm and safe. While some fought bedtime, eventually all yawned and settled in.

“Are you ready for bed?”

Dragging himself out of the water while leaving his tentacles submerged, the Spy reached out. With a grin the Sniper sat down on the cot and began removing his shirt. The two free tentacles traced warm, wet trails on his body as they curled up together. Soon every soul fell asleep, the Sniper in the arms of his unorthodox lover, who slept half in water with tentacles wrapped about the soft snoring of six submerged baby tentas.


	4. Chapter 4

“Oy! Stop that!”

“What’s wrong, cher? Are you cold?”

“Hey come on. That tickles!”

Tentacles wrapped around his torso, suckers clinging to his bare flesh under the blanket. When one slithered between his legs the Sniper’s eyes shot open.

“Croikie!”

The grin of his water dependent lover hovered above the panicked expression in his face. On his feet the annoying sensation continued and he glared back.

“Yah yah Oi’m up! Yah can stop now!”

Claws combed through his hair as the Spy chuckled. Two tentacles crawled up to cradle his neck pulling his head up.

“Eet ees none of my doing.”

Looking past the rows of suction cups and tattered suit the Sniper tucked his legs to see three babies playing with his toes. Small teeth gnawed on one, following the movement as he tried to shake them off. Each tiny tentacle left him twitching, holding back laughter from the feeling. They pounced again at the now moving targets leaving the Sniper unable to withstand the tickling any more. Curled up on him self he snickered before erupting into full blown giggles.

“Oh mon amour, zhey tried to wake you up another way but found zhis to be superior.

The Spy’s limbs stabilized his tormented partner, removing the perpetrators and setting them on the now recovering Sniper’s chest. Wiping the tears from his eyes the man smiled and gathered them in his arms letting them latch onto them instead.

“Mornin, luvs! Next toime how bout you ask your daddy to wake me up?”

Chatter began, all excited and wanting to say hello and paw at his face. One loud squeak over took the others.

“SCREEDY!”

Turning under the writhing mass of tentacles on his neck the Sniper look toward the source of the sound only to see his akubra staring back. Confused he reached for it but it rose just before his hand could touch.

“Screeee!”

A lone baby tenta emerged from under the hat, not so much coming out than holding it up with his human hands while his tentacles propelled him closer. Once at the Sniper’s face the brim made contact and he lost his hold and was over taken by the hat again.

“Ssssrrrrrr… scree!”

Sitting up, the Sniper kept one arm around the other babies and picked up his hat. Surprised, the little guy clung on all the way to the top of his head where it poked out, mostly concealed.

“So. How do Oi look?”

Giving his best dopey grin the Sniper posed for the Spy while covered in babies now trying to climb to his head.

“Like a dream, cher.”

With a sigh the adult teantspy coiled his lover closer, giving him a kiss while some of the children decided to cling to him. He could not be bothered by their predictable antics. Nipping at the Sniper’s lips he inserted his tongue. Tentacles spread out to cover every last tender area and his mist lips soon felt the rumble of moaning. Contracting and releasing together, the suckers treated the bushman to a full body massage as they slithered in small circles. 

‘Deed you have a good rest?”

Grumbling that could only be translated as a man purring replied to his question. Two tentacles moved lower, oozing their slick texture on either side of the Sniper’s growing errection under the swim trunks. Teeth sunk into tender flesh after the Spy pulled back. Just as before he licked the newly created wound, nuzzling his balaclava on rough stubble. However just before kissing again he frowned and backed away.

“Now Oi’ve never seen yah bein’ a cock tease.” Still under the binds of the tentacles the Sniper could only reach out, a concerned look on his face. “You ok?”

“Oui. I only forgot somezhing rather important.”

“An’ wot’s that?”

“We need to feed zhe leetle ones.”

Just now realizing small fangs chomping on his fingers and shoulder, the Sniper jerked back. Even the one under his hat had taken to gnawing on his scalp. Looking down he saw the rest that were not trying to eat him preferred the soft skin of the tentacles.

“Ow! Lil buggers sure loike to tell us when their hungry”

The tentspy grabbed them all up, enduring the bites.

“”Ere. I shall let them find zhere own snacks in zhe water. You stay and watch zhem while I look for a reasonable breakfast.”

Before understanding his duties the Sniper found himself chest deep in water watching small shapes dart all around. A wet trail led further into the cave and a warm imprint of a hand remained on his cheek where the Spy had caressed him. Soon every tiny morsel disappeared from the pool.

“Squeak! Scree! Squip!”

Cries flooded all around but they did not hold a demanding tone. Somewhat confused the Sniper brought his arms out and chuckled at the acrobatics each tenta tried to perform. Some jumped over them some tried to weaved between each of his fingers while one simply leaped onto his neck to resume his spot under the hat.

“Damn. Oi wish Oi had that much energy in the mornin’.”

He felt his Akubra lift up and soon after it was thrown into the water, swarmed by curious hands. Having seen it on their father’s head before the children pushed the waterlogged hat to the surface.

“Ah. Thanks. Oi guess.”

Soon they returned to their leaping but with another goal in mind The Sniper watched as they flitted by with a scratch to another, sometimes to his leg. Each could dodge well but tentacles provided both an easy target and a way to continue the wrestling. Not even jumping out of the water could detangle a pair once they clung on. Just as lion cubs play fought, the baby tentas took to feats of agility and strength. Surprising each other like their father would to a hapless medic some tackled then pulled back with a grin. But impatience for a meal turned into frustration. Two ganged up on one and what appeared to be play fighting demanded the Sniper’s intervention.

“Now wot did Oi tell yah?”

He had scooped up three of the worst offenders. This proved to be no easy task. Already wet they shared the same slime as the adult and slipped away before the Sniper just gave up and just held them against his chest. Tiny teeth gnawed on his fingers.

“Sometoimes Oi wish I had me eight tentacles for you lot.”

Ignoring the nagging pain he did not wish to stand here holding them until their much more capable father returned. Those left in the water circled and followed his steps towards the shore. The Sniper had taken care of many large dogs in the past and they always required some exercise to calm down for the night. So with babies in tow and the rest wrapped around his hands he brought the group to dry land.

“There. Explore all yah want till breakfast comes.”

He had seen how the Spy managed to move when not in the water, hands doing most of the work with tentacles aiding, only taking over in times of emergency. The kids adapted in kind. Some managed to support their weight on ridged tentacles alone while others used their natural moistness to slide and drag around. Some curled together, unsure of the sudden change in terrain. Watching them crawl on land was far easier than their speedy exploits in the preferred element. The Sniper wondered why he did not think of this sooner.

Sitting between the water and his kids, he allowed them free range among the rocks. Now used to ‘walking’ they poked about and pounced each other much like in the pool. One discovered that the dripping from the ceiling had collected in a small puddle and soon all were splashing. Out of the shadows movement caught the Sniper’s eye. It jerked further away before halting. In a panic he counted heads. All six here. Worry dissolved when a lizard spanning about two feet long skittered out, bothered by all the commotion.

He swallowed. Knowing the hunger in the kid’s bellies and their already dominant nature he expected the reptile to be devoured. One noticed then two then three. Instead of attacking they grouped together, six sets of glowing eyes watching the lizard’s every move. The larger creature approached, giving them the same air of caution. One stepped forward, sniffing the air.

“Squip?”

In response the lizard flicked its tongue out, cocking its head to one side. Still in front the first wriggled up and extended a hand. The Sniper, not wanting to interrupt, watched as the reptile walked forward to inspect, tongue smelling not only the lone tenta but the group behind. It twitched a bit when small claws felt its scales but remained still. Now unconcerned, it dug at the ground before snatching up a beetle. Seeing that the coast was clear the others squirmed up for their share of the excitement. Now the foraging lizard had to look for insects while surrounded by tentacles.

“Heh. Well look at that.”

Before the creature could scuttle away he reached down and grabbed it. It trashed about at first but soon relaxed in the warm embrace and gentle touch. Every tenta stood at attention, watching to see what their dad did next.

“This is a lizard. They live down here just loike you.”

Green eyes blinked back.

“Yeah um. Oi guess you shouldn’t be eaten these critters.”

He set the reptile down which dashed a few feet then halted. The tentas chased after it but paused a few inches away. If screedy didn’t eat it, why should they?

“Food time!”

The Spy returned with a large, wriggling fish in his arms. Over two feet long the Sniper marveled how he even found such a catch when the biggest he had found was hardly enough for a meal. The thing flailed as if understanding its cruel fate. With one last twist it landed in the water after being tossed. Even before the splash tiny claws grinding into rock pulling hungry stomachs back to the pool. Having never seen them truly feed outside of small darting treats the Sniper kneeled at the edge watching their small shapes circle the recovering fish. He caught a smirk.

“You seem to be enjoying this.”

The fact that they were positioned on either side of the pool soon changed. As any Spy the creature seemed to disappear among the rocks. The Sniper remained distracted, watching one baby cling with all tentacles, making the first bold move. He was enjoying this as well. So clever, they attacked the much larger organism as a group, led by one, the same that crawled out to meet the lizard .Soon blood clouded his vision as needle like teeth took their share. Unlike a pack of starving wolves they squabbled but shared until the carcass settled on the ground, a pile of cleaned bones.

“Eet ees precious. Zhey geet so sleepy after eating zhen and an hour later zhey are jumping out of zhe water.”

Already kneeling, the Sniper found himself on his stomach under the weight of several tentacles. There were not shy to slither between clothing, keeping their prey locked to the ground. Pressure, coils dragged the Sniper, aiming for the back of the cave where lichen clung to the dark walls. At first he allowed the plot to unfold. Such a soft touch demanding more, grabbing and coiling as more slack formed. Though his side grinded on the hard surface that soon was remedied. Cradling against the rocks each tentacle padded his joints until he lay wrapped up, an eager Spy on top.

“Now lay back, cher.”

The tentaspy frowned. Under his firm touch and squirming love is mate stared off back into the cave as if relieving some petty foot massage while watching television. What nerve. He coiled tighter around tender areas, suckers groping, reminding the Sniper whose arms he sat in. The message went through causing a groan.

“Ees somezhing zhe matter?”

He had felt the pressure, reminding the Sniper of his odd predicament. Those tentacles, all around his sore muscles, slithering between his legs, sharing their skill and care to every nerve. He shuddered, wanting to grab the Spy and begin right there in front of the pool. But a few meters away sounded the chirps and squeaks of his children, happily playing with a full belly in their shallow home. For once out of all the time spent with his strange new partner, all the exploring, the tenderness, the passion, he wanted to wait. 

“Can we um, can we wait?”

What a word to say. Over a month away from him and he dare ask that. From on his back the Sniper could see the Spy’s face sink, the spark fade from his eyes. Even the tentacles halted their frolic of the man’s body, choosing instead to curl up on themselves. Lips could barely form a response as suited shoulders drooped.

“No no! Oi don’t mean it loike that.”

Wriggling out from under the now depressed pile of limbs, the Sniper sat up and snatched his lover up; searching for that spot on his neck he loved to kiss. A soft purr emanated from the man but halted, still confused. 

“Oi want yah. More than anything. But uh.”

He turned again toward the water just as a kid leaped up in an arc making a neat splash on the way down. Two more followed. A sigh.

“Oi don’t zhink Oi’ve even had to make this koinda choice before.”

Above, laughing burst out, intermingled with a healthy amount of snorts. The tentacles returned, pulling their two torsos together. In the end claws resting against a tender neck as lips leaned in for a kiss.

“Zhey are beautiful, non?” Tentacles wrapped the Sniper’s body, each sucker pulsating in a rhythm. “I ‘ave been weeth zhem zhis entire time. Feeding, caring, playing.” One last lick on the ear and a gentle nip to let the gesture linger. “What would you like to do with zhem today?”

“Wot? Yer serious? But—“

The Sniper sat shocked while with reluctance the Spy commanded the tentacles to back off.

“But nozhing. I can control myself. Bezides we will still be together all day. Weeth our wonderful children.”

With a scratch on the back of his neck the Sniper rose. Not one to argue against fantastic sex he stood surprised he even refused for the moment. Until seeing the babies. Two had climbed back to the shore and now lay in ball on the top I each other’s grip. For a moment he thought they were sleeping until they rolled down, pulling and biting. Their scuffle looked fierce until he saw them fall right back into the water then pop up confused. A playful chase resumed in the water.

While watching the Sniper had unknowingly stepped toward the edge. Their tiny forms circled and splashed but many wanted to explore out of the water. They did not get far, their poor tentacles drying out or chaffing against the hard ground forcing them to turn back for a sooth dip. When they say the Sniper they gathered at his feet for a climb knowing he could easily traverse dry land. A shower of squeaks soon rose. 

“Aw. Oi’m never gonna git tired of this.”

Instead of bending over to pick them up in a mass of wriggling squeals, he sat next to the pile, placing bare feet in the cool water. His lover followed, wrapping him up again while letting some tentacles circle around the kids. Suckers were pawed at and soon the lot had found some perch on one of their fathers, a proud grin on each as they looked up for pets.

“Neither will I.”

The family sat in a group, the restless youngsters clamoring for more fun on the jungle gym like parents. Glasses were removed and a hat along with three working on Spy’s tie. Once successful they leaped down trailing the prize and the whole lot rolled up in it.

“Mmm. Zhey are restless. Always wanting to explore.” With out putting much thought into it the Spy used his tentacles to separate two fighters that got a bit rough. “Zhis pool gets very boring after a while.”

A fool of a fish had made its way into the secluded waters by way of a crack. All six dashed back with a splash and chased the intruder down, enjoying an after breakfast treat. A but slower now they climbed back out to mingle once more. The one with the hurt tentacle appeared fascinated by the aviators, looking through all sides of the lenses between glancing through unfiltered light. Suckers felt every inch of them. A few more decided the best place to take a nap would be under the Sniper’s hat and curled up in a wet, slimy pile inside. In their soft slumber they let out high-pitched purrs. The remaining two enjoyed the warmth of their fathers.

“Well. Where can we take em? Another cave?”

Tentacles of the adult tenta now curled around all from the Sniper to the cat napping kids.

“No I can not take zhem to many places. Water too deep or cavern too large.” The Spy leaned against the taller Sniper, lost in thought and comfort. At length he continued. “’Owever zhere ees one place. Shallow, near the surface so much more plant life. I ‘ave never taken zhem before. No. No, I ‘ave’ changed my mind.”

“Wot? Wot’s wrong? They still too young?”

A sigh. “Non. Just zhe area is too exposed. Down ’ere an intruder would ‘ave to be very lost to find zhis pool. But up zhere?”

After just that fleeting moment all the babies were now awake and climbing again. Sniper’s hat now sat at the bottom of the pool.

“Well we’ll only be up there fer a few hours. Plus Oi got me rifle and can keep a look out.”

After a moment of staring into the rippling water, the Spy responded. Hard to say no with the soft tugs and pinches of six pairs of claws and tentacles.

“Alright. I ‘ave wanted to see the sky.”


	5. Chapter 5

A proud, toothy grin on his face, the baby tenta with the missing tentacle sat on the grandest of thrones: the top of the Sniper’s hat. He hummed a random tune as he and his brothers clung to the bobbing form of their father. Far below along the ground the adult tentaspy dragged himself, all tentacles free at the expense of his partner. Hampered with six hyper children the Sniper paused frequently to gather them again. Just as one leaped from his arm he caught it only to have more slide down his pants, little claws grinding a line of rips down the length.

“Bugger all. Well, least they ain’t pissin all over me.”

“Non.” From below tentacles cradled his waist. “Zhey only go in zhe water. Trust me you weel know, zhey do a leetle dance when zhey ‘ave to go.” Green eyes looked up, a grin under them. “Lucky you.”

The Sniper grunted. To have one fall would make him feel horrible but the uneven footing and loose rocks made his journey as a tenta car pool slow. Then, after stepping out of the main chamber, the cave holding the pool all had been born in, their chirping halted and he felt tiny heads nuzzle into his clothing. He felt the wet embrace as some clawed under his clothes to hide from unseen fears.

“Aw, relax lil mates.”

Happy chirps turned to scared, high pitched whines before fading. After a few moments all had found a hiding spot under his closes, behind his arms with two under his hat. Even their father lingered, knowing the further they climbed the more exposed his family would be.

“I want to do zhis.” He stared at the ground shaking his head. “Zhey need to learn to explore.” Then looked up. “Like when you took one to your van.”

“Heh” The Sniper, juggling the scared kids as he too halted, turning back to the Spy. “They’re rather good at it. Least he was.”

The Spy began moving again, tentacles able to drive him forward more than his arms in the humid cave.

“I would like to bathe in the sun again.”

A sign. The sniper knew the tenta wanted to add ‘with you’ but couldn’t help blushing. As they neared the end of familiar territory the Sniper gave up the front to the Spy who not only could provide the way but light as well. His tentacles glowed much to the delight of his children who watched in amazement at their dad. The tunnel climbed upward in a steady slope until coming to a vertical shaft near ten feet high. The Spy easily scaled it, enjoying the small streams of water flowing down from above. His form glowed above, Each tentacle a dotted snake of light leading to a darkened torso with green eyes gazing down as he turned.

At the sight of their father half of the children had climbed down long legs to play in the puddles on the floor. The Spy smiled, letting the group stop to take a water break and for the Sniper to rest his nibbled and sore limbs.

“Oi! Check this out.”

Now all on the floor of the small tunnel, they looked up, squeaking and splashing, amazing at the shining spectacle above. Some of their own tentacles began to glow. At first just a few spots then a flare, dying off to lead to a more uniform light, all a tiny source of glow brightening the rocks on the ground. Two remained in the Sniper’s shirt, terrified but comforted by the family glow to activate their own cells. Soon the Sniper sat with a glowing pile of tentacles under his clothes, chuckling.

“Zhat, zhat ees specactual!”

Above, the Spy coiled at the edge, moving down. In Each step he extended shimmering tentacles to search for a safe grip. Others reached up to him, the kids trying to climb up to be with their other father. In his hurry all were swept up, the ones in hiding climbing down the Sniper’s lap to claim a tentacle for their own. Happy purring followed.

“Every day, zhey surprise me.”

Amid the dull light the Sniper smiled at his family and shifted off his seat to join them. Such tiny little tentacles aglow, each tip wanted to poke and feel the larger, more numerous spots on the Spy. Following the cells up each tentacle some crawled under clothes to search for more, letting out a happy chirp when they found one.

“Look at this one.”

Picking one up, the Sniper brought a baby between them, letting the suckers cling to his fingers before any upwards motion.

“See?”

While the others squirmed below, their lower haves flickering with light, this one shone the brightest. Unlike his brothers the glowing spots covered his entire body, arms, tentacles, chest and head. It purred and cuddled into the two pairs of hands giving it attention.

“Interesting.”

The two parents studied the child as it compared its claw size to the Spy’s

“Welp. Oi guess somethin’ about genes then?”

“Indeed. Zhey are all different.”

Cupping his hands around the little one the Spy released it back to its brothers to remoisten itself. Though wary, all fear disappeared when water and their two fathers were present. They play like any other day at the pool minus the larger quantity of water.

“Zhey will be ‘ungry again soon. We should get to the other pool.”

“Roight, uh.” The Sniper studied the wall in front of him, scratching the back of his neck. “You take em up there and Oi’ll come after, Oi guess?”

The Spy nodded, taking his children in tow. A few tentacles to wrap them up and the others for climbing. An easy task for one as clingy as he. At the top he kept hold of the small tentas incase one wanted to try climbing, or falling, themselves.

“Ere. Get on zhat rock and reach up.”

Obeying, the Sniper extended his arms as much as he could. Tentacles coiled around his wrists tight, moving down still his shoulders were engulfed. The Tenta needed no anchor besides itself and with little trouble he hauled the Sniper up whose legs kicked from the sudden show of strength.

“Well now. ‘Aving fun are we?”

“Oi wouln’t wanna be on yer bad soide. Jus saying.”

They shared a kiss above the wriggling children wanting to explore the sounding area. The cavern thinned down to a small crack mercifully large enough o let the pair through, a path no doubt taken before as the Spy moved with out hesitation through winding, branching tunnels.

“Watch it. Zhere ees a ‘ole ‘ere.”

Going was rough but the Sniper had become used to such terrain long ago hunting the now father of their kids. After loose rocks, narrow passages and large boulders to climb the group could spot a faint light ahead, much different than the glowing cells of the tentas.

“Wait.”

The Spy halted, not willing to go further knowing just what lay ahead. With a nod the Sniper slung his rifle from his shoulder having been lucky no baby had gotten slime anywhere near it. His kukri hung at his hip waiting in case of a closer encounter.

“Oi’ll go up first. Take a look. Jus’ wait here.”

Sunlight burned his eyes. A small pool lay in partial shadow, it’s life giving moisture peeking out into the sweltering heat of the day. The temperature had faintly climbed during the trek but after just a few steps into the open cave the heat of the desert could be felt. Thankfully there was more than enough water for the kids and the Spy, with tiny fish flitting about just under the surface.

Listening, the Sniper stayed behind a small pile of rocks. Though the place sat secluded, miles from base, one could never be too careful. He crouched, aiming his rifle more for use of the scope than to kill. Behind he could hear his family squirm and squeak causing a grin on an otherwise serious face. A reminder to be that much more vigilant. 

Nothing, not even a wayward supply truck. After scanning again he stepped out of his hiding place. Grass grew along the edges of the water though in scant patches of faded green. Soil rarely clung to such a place and all the plants had to work with were rocks and sand. Yet life still clung, the majority in the form of algae and other aquatic oranisms. In the sun the water overflowed with water weeds with algae on every wet rock. A small oasis hidden by sinking sands and dust storms.

“Come on over. S’all clear.”

The shout brought crious eyes wincing from the bright sun. A few hisses rang, the kids not enjoying being hauled to some new place against their will. A few cried at the strange smell of plant life and other animals, buring themselves into the Spy’s tentacles as he entered the water.

“Warmer zhan I expected.”

With a Sigh the Spy senttled in, his mass no match for the shallow pool’s depth. The water came up only to his chest but with his lower half hydrated he required not much else. All the while the babies climbed up onto his head not enjoying the temperature of the water, crying and hissing.

“Oi’m sorry. Didn’t know they’d be so scared.”

The sniper took a seat near the shore, pulling off his boots.

“Zhey get like zhis with every new zhing.”

The Water felt refreshing on the Sniper’s sore feet. He wondered how the journey effected eight tentacles compared to his two legs. All concern melted when he saw the spectacle of six tiny tentas jockeying for position on the Spy’s head and shoulders. 

“Need some help there?”

“Non.”

The Spy lowered himself slowly until his island of an upper torso was swallowed by the water. With a final screech all six fell into the water, forced to accept their fate. They swam, confused, choosing to huddle back around their father. Then, after a few fish had been spotted, they started to hunt, forgetting all about their horrible situation of being dragged into slightly different waters.

“Ha! Bloody hell what kids they are.”

“Oui.” The Spy poked his head out and floated toward the Sniper. “Now, any reason you are not in my tentacles?”

Suckers tickled to feet of the Sniper before grasping firmly for a tug. In he went, flailing a bit before being calmed by a cocoon of tentacles brining him up against the Spy’s torso. They kissed, nuzzling amid the sound of splashes and chirping.

“Heh, just loike in me van.”

“Hmmm?”

The Spy looked up from licking the Sniper’s neck.

“The lil guy wanted to explore every nook and cranny Oi tell yah. We had a blast.”

Engulfed by tentacles the Sniper felt his arms pinned behind him and legs wrapped together. The Spy smiled, watching his children frolic, his man in his many arms. After another kiss he rested his head on the Sniper’s shoulder.

“You should ‘ave seen zhem when zhey first went on land, cher.”

The lot returned, every set of tiny claws clutching some special new item they found. One had a shell the other an algae covered rock while two held a drowned rat together. A single one held a rare flower, grasping it as if it understood how fragile it was. All squeaked for attention to their new treasure unseen before now in their lives.

Each received a nuzzle and a kiss for being so brave, their small hands clinging to the Spy’s face was he closed his eyes and held them, whispering ‘I love you.’ Treasures stored at the bank consisting of their fathers laps they went back into the water to play and explore. It was then that a few swam to the edge, swarming toward the sun. One climbed out, feeling the bright rays on its bare skin.

“Squip!”

Blades of grass were pulled out as more hauled themselves onto land. They sniffed and licked all as a group, afraid of the alien plants. Little claws poked, tearing some out by the roots then tossing it on the ground, sniffing. All felt the warm sun and soon lay flush on the ground, small tentacle tips squirming. 

“Screeeee!”

Having never seen so much sand before, they dug as they did when first discovering the bottom of their pool. One waddled off on his tentacles to a small cactus growing at the opening of the cave. After a poke he screeched, soon learning a valuable lesion. The sound carried, notifying a fresh pair of ears. It circled, watching the small, aquatic thing then dove.

The Spy pushed the Sniper out of the way into the water, tentacles trashing as he rushed toward the sound of a panicked scream. His partner soon followed having not witnessed what happened. When he saw the feathered prints in the sand his mind made the same sound as the wailing Spy.

They dashed around the corner, the frantic spy moving even faster over sand, curses and cries falling from his lips. 

“Shoot it!” Tentacles groped at the Sniper’s arm’s and rifle, begging for action. “Shoot it now!”

“Oi’m tryin! Settle down!”

An impossible command. The Spy sat in the dry desert contemplating dashing across the sands after his child, his treasure from whom he could still hear screams from even though so far away. Of all the trust he placed in the Sniper he still felt the crushing force of powerlessness as the Sniper took aim at the hawk that had flown down and snatched the small baby in its claws.

A shot split the unnatural still air causing the distant form in the air to jerk. Yet it continued on its journey, wings flapping as it turned toward the base far in the distance. 

“You missed! We ‘ave to go after it! Maybe it has a nest n—“

“Cool your heels. Oi never miss.” The Sniper walked up to the Spy and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Oi hit the hawk an’ they both fall to the earth from hundreds of feet up. So Oi aimed fer the wing top., It’ll fall to the ground in a bit.”

“Let’s go then! Now!”

Kneeling down the Sniper hugged the Spy into silence, kissing the top ofhis head.  
“Relax mate, Oi know how bad this looks. But you need to stay here with them.” A point toward the cave and the five little tentas lining the entrance wanting to join their fathers. “Oi’ll go after the kid, run after him roight now.”

“Non.”

“Look we can’t talk about this Oi need to go!”

“Non!”

The Spy stared not at the Sniper but off into the sky. Following the line of site the Sniper turned, expression sinking with his mate’s. Of the two noticeable objects in the distance, that of the base and the hawks gradually falling form; both became linked together by a shrinking distance. The hawk, in its bleeding and panic, hung onto the air long enough to return to its next up in the base’s water tower, lightheadedness luckily not enough to cause it to drop the child. He hung on, reaching out to the disappearing outside of his dad, letting out confused and terrified chirps.


	6. Chapter 6

In the peak of the day battle had been called off. Amid a push from the red a weapon’s storage caught on fire rendering their base useless. Each mercenary gave a grateful sigh, able to now relax and cool off in their own ways. The Engineer and Solider hung out in their boxers by the small canal grilling some manner of American foods. The Spy avoided their gross cuisine and stayed in his room with a fan, or so he’d like others to suspect. With the sun high in the sky the Demoman found this the perfect time to get drunk and pass out in the hallway of the underground tunnels. The Medic closed off his lab as the Heavy helped him with experiments. Their Sniper made a bee line for his van parked outside the base, showing no signs of coming back. No one really wanted to know what the Scout was up to, so no one asked.

The Pyro walked over dusty tracks, following the footsteps of his own teammates as they separated, combined then separated again. At his side a lighter flicked by his own hand, its hardly noticeable in the daylight. In full suit the others assumed the heat had driven him mad. He rounded a corner into one of the many ruined buildings he had fought in day after day. There under a tarp and some old wooden palates sat some books and maps all marked up with a small box of pencils near by. He took a seat, unfolding one of the larger maps of the USA onto the ground after being sure to pick up all the littered shrapnel and bullets. That he stored in a coffee can, discarding the less interested pieces in favor for larger, shinier pieces. 

Just as he brought out a pencil a sound caught his ear. In a panic he hid the map behind him , making sure both he and it remained from sight. After a few moments no one walked by so he waited longer. Still nothing. He heard the sound again from the exact same place. Refolding the map again he rose, glancing around the corner to make sure no one caught him alone. Stepping out he look about the old shack, prompted to move faster after hearing the same sound yet again. It sounded like a high pitched laugh though each time getting less happy. Lifting up the other boxes the Pyro searched until a dark blue creature resembling a spider left him flying back.

“Hph?!”

Shocked the Pyro kicked only to hear the whine get cut off and a shape slowly move a few feet through the sand and wood on the ground, ending under a cracked, overturned box.

“Erph!”

Determined not be taken the better of, the Pyro regained his footing and crept up to the crate clutching his axe in both hands. Using his foot to tip the crate he readied a swing.

“Hurr Nph drph?”

\-----

“Hssssssss!”

Talons dug into slippery tentacles, ensuring a secure ride as the pair climbed higher and higher. Bright lights obscured all sight other than the shadow he seemed stuck too. Letting out a another hiss he scratched at the odd hand around his body. A high pitched screech left him curling in on him self. Pain spiked up and he himself let out a cry, waiting for his mighty dad to help him. Nothing. Air rushed by confusing which way was up or down. Shapes below and above. Blinking the small tenta followed the yellow color tight around him to a deep brown. The fluff around it felt soft but the yellow was hard and sharp and dug into him. Never been hurt before he cried out again and again learning fast that squirming made it all the worse. Chirping did little but cause the thing holding him to adjust, piercing more flesh. Only a few tentacles lay impaled but it was enough to send him crying out more. 

Looking around became a mistake. He saw himself above the world through the blinding rays of the sun, rising and rising away from unfamiliar shapes. Terrified he fought back.  
Taking the alien talons in his claws he gnawed at it trying to sink his teeth in. In a rush the world changed, a flash of color whizzing by breaking through the shadow but not dispersing it. The air shifted, now they fell though not fast and the shadow fluttered, long parts of it flapping down harder and harder with the scent of a fresh meal. Hopeful he chirped out in victory, proud to tell his fathers. He looked around for them and spotted a large thing under them, growing bigger. It looked like a series of tunnels and rocks that roared with sound.

Still stuck he bit again, growling. The thing faltered, giving another screech. Another try this time harder than any other time in his life. The talons opened and the plan suddenly fell out of favor as the tenta plummeted with out an understanding of direction. Dust and sand met his small body amid a pile of tarps. Weak from loss of blood he became trapped in the long cloth pieces but refused to move. All around loud sounds crashed into his ears and shook the very ground. Eyes were happy with the new darkness but ears screamed, nose became clogged with dust and throat sore from the dry air. Amid the roaring, crashing explosions he curled up into a ball and shook, stress finally getting to his mind.

An hour later he awoke, not by his own account. Still weary he heard foot steps walking past and thought of screedy. He waited to be seen forgetting his concealment. Frustrated he growled and clawed through the cloth with relative ease. All around strange objects rose. They had the color of sand but a bit darker and pieces of the same color lay scattered. A rough feel, pinching his slick skin as he touched it. Dragging himself he tried to keep to the ground and avoid the objects. Pain reminded him of his injuries and his small nap did little to rejuvenate. The foot steps moved away from him then stopped. A chance. He rose as high as he could and chirped, looking around.

What a strange sound, a rattling almost like bones but softer. With it came long, grumbling breathes like from a monster. Holding his wounded tentacle he sat unsure, the unknown pounding him. Screedy would know. He’d pick him up and hold on, brining him to his face. Soft skin like his as he touch it, being wary of claws. A growl in his stomach. Screedy would have food too. The sound persisted, low to the ground like him. Like his father crawling on the ground with him and his brothers on land.

Chirp! Chirp!

The rustling stopped. Suddenly stricken with terror at the silence the tenta curled up, not wanting to move. Yet all the while he heard that rasping breathing. Seeing around proved difficult with the obstructing boxes and though better hiding places existed, this new feeling of dread kept him rooted to the ground. His next chirp came out of fear, a begging from the bottom of his heart.

Chirp…!

In answer the foot steps began again. They moved toward him, closer, the rasping louder and louder. He shuddered. Then, from above, a strange hand came down. It looked like a hand but black with yellow rings. Still a hand, a friendly hand, so he thought. A person like screedy. The tarp was pulled back as he sat up to meet and sniff. He could smell food under all the cryptic scents of clay, wood and dust. Fire. 

“Hisssss!!!”

Feet, legs, a torso; he had seen a human many times before. Looking up he followed the red and black looking for a reaction, a gesture to calm him down. Terror struck seeing the face. Only the thing did not have a face, more of a lie of a face. Two round circles for fake eyes and no mouth just a protrusion where the raspy breathing came from. In a panic he heaved himself, fear driving him around the boxes until he found a crack and squeezed in, tears in his eyes.

The horrid foot steps followed, slow. He coiled in on himself, a shield out of his own dry, dusty tentacles. Light poured in as his shelter was lifted. Twisting, he shook as two hands came down and snatched him. Wriggling away in his dried out state left him in more pain and he curled up in the palm. No soft skin just a slippery surface, not wet but slick. His suckers refused to stick preferring instead to edge between fingers and flee. But each time he became weaker and weaker and the gaps closed before him until he cowered as the fake face closing in. The breathing so close now.

“Haaaaaassshh!!”

He couldn’t take it. Though fatigued, instinct took over and he bit down on a finger. The slick skin proved to be thick as well. Scratching wildly he gnawed and hissed, crawling around to trying to find a weak point. What a disgusting taste, dirt and grim he never experienced before. In his desperation he failed to notice the other hand cupping down on him. The tomb sealed and contained his writhing, hissing form. Weary he gnawed over and over until finally giving up, curling once again in on himself. He chirped one last time hoping his family would hear him. A pool some where near, nice and wet with fish to eat. His papi cradling him in a warm tentacle, brining him up to his face for a soft nuzzle. Eyes closed, fearing the gaze of the fake face peering in between fingers. He felt himself carried along, pushed against the side as his suckers failed to cling in his state. The hands parted and he balled up expecting more stinging light.

Not just shade but a comfortable darkness dominated the area. Distracted, the tenta sniffed around only to turn and see the face again. It tilted to the side, large empty eyes with no mouth just two jutting cylinders. Even with the cage of fingers open the tenta remained coiled in fear. The surface under him shifted. He slid down the palm as it turned and fell a mere inch into water. It smelled dusty just like everything around here. However the liquid on his weary body was a blessing.

As a ball he splashed then unraveled slowly. The hands remained near around the sides of the container he found himself in. Yellow, like the odd skin it felt hard but not like a rock, more smooth. Inside shared with the water sat straps. He wanted to run, to get away from the monster. Over the edge lay more dust and dirt and dry littered with debris. Hesitation. The water on his lacerations held him still despite the terror and instinct. His body spread out only a bit before coiling back, his form slumped on the far edge away from the odd creature always staring at him. 

“Reee….”

Another call, this one more out of cold acceptance, a wish that the sender knew would never find its way. Tears formed and soon joined the small puddle he cowered in.

“Mmpph?”

A finger came down and stroked the tenta’s back. He trembled expecting to be hurt again remembering the claws from his journey. You have me now predator. Eat me. 

“Mmmp mrrph!”

The gesture ended in a gentle manner, a soft pet. After a moment the hand returned hovering a few inches away. At first the tenta shied away but a force bought his head up, eyes eager. He sniffed, unfolding himself, crawling closer.

“Kreee?”

Tiny claws gripped the object offered. Another sniff and a taste. Food! He snatched it up and hoarded the morsel away from the hand. It did not taste like the small swimmers or the big snappers papi caught or the crawling things. Throwing caution to the wind the tenta scarfed up the chunk in a few bites leaving him licking his tentacles.

Water sloshed around. The container was set down on a small table and tilted to the side, some of its contents spilling out. Reeling the tenta gripped the side and managed to remain inside. Not wanting to leave the water he curled up licking up the last traces of food on his claws. With nutrients in his belly one pain was out of the way. He turned looking up at his feeder with a bit more respect.


	7. Chapter 7

The Pyro stood over his strange catch not wanting to get too close. Out of luck the baby’s fangs could not pierce his gloves leaving him immune to any aggression but the odd thing still hissed and swiped at him when ever his hand neared. When he first saw it scuttling along the ground he near fell over. Even now as the thing squirmed relatively harmless he felt uneasy at the reality of it all. A tiny human ending in tentacles gnawing on a piece of beef he fished from a can of stew. Yet it flamed his curiosity; he wanted to watch it for the rest of his break. 

At least it appeared content in the small amount of water. Thinking fast he assumed the small creature was some form of aquatic life form what with the tentacles. The only real thing he had that suited was the Engineer’s spare helmet and some canned food that managed to stay undamaged in the ruined building. The Pyro set the metal can down, hands circling while his mind remained completely engrossed in his new friend.

It always hissed at him when he brought a finger too close but this time it halted mid screech. With a sniff it grabbed the finger concerned about the left over stew still on it. Though unsettling the Pyro found it cute as it cleaned itself, balling up in the water like a potato bug. It looked hurt and far from safety. He brought his head down to get a closer look now that the little guy was calm.

“Hsss! Screeeee…”

What started as another hiss ending in shaking and a scared whine. The creature tried to curl up and hide its face in its arms but failed. In the end it shook, always turning away from the Pyro’s gaze. It didn’t even try to run from his hands. He dipped his gloved finger in the water then pet its back once more only to receive more terrified whimpers.

He frowned, knowing that one cannot simply capture something and expect it to be happy. Reaching back to the can he produced another bit of meat and set in the water before standing back. Noticing the food it lifted its head up looking around until it saw the Pyro standing several feet away. With a chirp it grabbed the chunk and climbed out of the helmet falling onto the table. Water splashed everywhere with a trail leading off as the small thing crawled to the wall and through a crack. Gashing teeth could be heard.

Well, time to clean up. Shoulders heavy the Pyro left the can of food out hoping it would help. Not wanting to head back just yet he sat down near the table looking around on the ground. Maybe there were more? Not a sound, not even from the wall. A grinding and click from the lighter he pulled out. Fire on fire off. Maybe someone will walk by and talk to him today.

“Reeeep?”

A familiar squeak from the table. He looked up and around but didn’t see anything. Suddenly a splash, water flowing off onto the ground. From the wall a little trail of dampness led up to the helmet which now sat turned over with little chirps coming from under it. Cautious, the Pyro reached out but the helm lifted up by its self, little tentacles poking out from under. When the creature saw him it hid again dropping its shield. The helm began to scoot around the table until reaching an edge where it stopped.

Amused the Pyro picked up the head gear only to see nothing. When a confused check under the table revealed nothing he sat scratching his head.

“Kreee!!!”

The chirp came from his hand. Turning over the helmet ended the little game of hide and seek for the thing had stuck itself to the inside of the helmet. Not wanting to frighten it again the Pyro set the helm down on the table. He watched the creature settle in, no longer balling up but spreading out, wrapping itself around the edges and harness. The entire time it stared up with wide, green eyes.


End file.
